drakensangonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Helios Games IV/@comment-186.71.184.241-20190501075813
First about the current PvP and changes that some "pros" hate and cried about when the old PvP system was gone: In a nutshell; they don't like it because they wasted so much time, adermants and hardwork to get an amazing PvP character. But the truth about the old PvP in this game? It was pathetic to say the least. It was "One hit you get killed". It was unrealistic, boring and stupid. It was not fair for new players (in PvP) or just people who wanted to enjoy PvP once in a while and not a freak who spent 4 years of daily PvP and farming at the same time and of course real money, too. Sure, every game must reward the players who spend more money, hardwork and time, one of each or all of these. But it was ridiculous. No true game with a fair PvP can be good or even decent if the players die with "one hit". For the ones that keep crying about it, sorry but the world of DSO was not around you, PvP "pros". Sadly these kind of players are also the ones who kept it alive and now is basically dead compared to old times. Also, why lie about the simple fact, as I said before... that DSO developers are just as dumb as some of our community? I said this community was toxic and I do not include the good ones, of course. Helpful and kind players but there are just a few of these last ones. So what did you expect if the same community is a damn bunch of players that thought it was fun to work on a character for 4 years and kill every player with one or two hits and revive again and again and again in the arena while there were players who only wanted to have fun and not get obssesed over PvP? Don't get the wrong idea. Not at all. PvP was always horrible in DSO. Pay to win yes, unfair yes, boring, yes. If you compared the amount of farming/grinding videos and PvP videos of DSO in the past... it was always the same as now, not many because PvP was NEVER really fun for casual players and only freaks that wanted to kill with one hit. What kind of PvP is that? No decent game can call a PvP "one hit you die". It's about skills AND your stuff. And now is more fair but sadly some so called "pros" didn't like it and thus PvP is dead. I understand their hard work but you know this is a game where NOT ALL players wants to make a character for PvP like mad for years! Maybe just get in and play a few rounds waiting for some fun and not "WTF one hit and I'm dead?! Stupid game". And thus... casual players never liked it and now "pro" players dislike it. That is the future of DSO. A dumb, unfair and sometimes toxic community BUT NOT ALL are like this but the vast mayority. Sorry if any of those "pro" players read this and don't like it but it's the truth. And sorry if "newbie" players read this and can't agree with me but this is what happened and currently happens in this game. The simple fact that inside an arena with many players you could be a level 50 and find a level 55 with the best gear in the game and kills you with one hit and even could kill other "pros" with one hit too should show you how stupid PvP was. Why those "pro" don't like it anymore? The answer is quite simple; ego, hardwork and money wasted on the game. Then again, to end this long text, a PvP should be fair so everyone could find the right match for their level and even gear, not a level 50 facing a level 55 with end-game gear. If "pros" used to like to kill everyone with one hit only? That should show us how stupid and bad DSO community was and is, therefore how bad DSO team is. We do have a life, DSO... You know this? I guess the answer is no if you want us to play like 5-8 hours per day almost every day.